Conventional panic alarms are widely employed in buildings and vehicles. However, known portable panic alarms typically exhibit one or more shortcomings. Many of these devices feature an unduly complicated construction and can be difficult to reliably access and operate, which can be a serious problem in the event of an emergency. Some portable panic alarms are embedded in or attached to articles such as children's toys and stuffed animals, wrist watch bands and key chains. This makes the alarm difficult to conceal and may also make it less compact and portable. Many conventional panic alarms employ fairly complex electronic circuitry, which can complicate the manufacture and significantly increase the expense of the device.
A number of other portable panic alarms are activated by a button or switch that may be pressed and held in order for the device to emit a continuous audible alarm signal. In the event of an attack, break-in or other emergency, the user may drop the alarm device, which can render such press and hold devices inoperable.
Still other panic alarms utilize wireless communication systems. In the event of an emergency, the device is activated to send a wireless alarm signal either directly or through a monitoring station to police, fire or emergency rescue personnel. Although such systems provide significant benefits, they typically do not produce a loud and/or piercing emergency alarm signal and are therefore less effective when the user is faced with an attacker or intruder and cannot afford any delays summoning help.